The use of and development of communications has grown nearly exponentially in recent years. The growth is fueled by larger networks with more reliable protocols and better communications hardware available to service providers and consumers. Users have similarly grown to expect better communications from home, work, and on the go.
Users now expect added features that provide greater functionality and convenience for voice communications. In particular, the methods for calling, responding, or sending communications to various contacts are still quite limited to traditional methods, configurations, and setups.